kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost
(Gourmet Race cameo) (Challenge cameo) (Kirby Fighters cameo) (Cameo) |type = Magical |hat = Kirby wears a ghostly sheet that wraps around his body completely. His body is white and his feet are blue in water. |elements = Depends on possessed enemy |powers = Floats in air. |icon = |mini-bosses = Tedhaun }} Ghost is one of Kirby's many Copy Abilities. It made its first and only appearance in Kirby: Squeak Squad as a Copy Ability, and has made cameo appearances in other games since. General Information Ghost can be copied from the unique mid-boss, Tedhaun. Tedhauns replace one mini-boss from each level after all 7 Ghost Medal pieces have been collected. Otherwise, inhaling two Noddys at once and letting the mix roulette stop on its own will yield Ghost. An ability bubble of Ghost will also be inside the Secret Area once all seven pieces of the Secret Map have been collected. Ghost gives Kirby the power to control enemies and use their powers as his own. Note though that when getting items, Kirby himself (hovering on the right top corner of the enemy) has to touch it as opposed to the controlled enemy. Kirby's controlled enemy can chain-jump endlessly to replace Kirby's floating ability. Ironically, while ghosts are usually portrayed as having the ability to pass through solid objects, Ghost Kirby does not have that ability; he can't even travel down ladders or pass through floors that regular Kirby can pass through, making many levels impossible to complete with this ability. He cannot attack or possess mid-bosses or bosses without possessing a regular enemy beforehand whose attacks aren't limited to ramming. Tedhaun's minions cannot be possessed, nor can Squeakers, Gordos and Shotzos. Moveset Note: All enemy attack names are conjectural, though some are named after similar moves Kirby's Copy Abilities can perform. Other Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Ghost Kirby isn't playable in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, but he serves as the ghost for the player's previous race in Gourmet Race (similar to the Mario Kart series). If Kirby chooses to redo the same course that time around, a ghost is created that the player can race. Like most ghosts, the Ghost Kirby travels on the same path that the player traveled in the past race. Ghost Kirby looks exactly the same as he did in Kirby: Squeak Squad, except he is now always surrounded by a bright bluish-white glow. He also goes through Star Blocks without breaking them. ''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Ghost Kirby acts just as he did in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra. If he beats Kirby to the exit door, he'll wait outside the door until Kirby himself goes through it; as soon as the hero goes through it, the ghost will disappear. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe In the Kirby Fighters sub-game and in its enhanced remake, ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe, knocked out Kirbys return as ghosts in multiplayer mode. The ghost Kirbys can attack players to revive themselves. The difficulty of this process progressively increases the more a specific Kirby faints. Flavor text Trivia *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Ghost is one of two Copy Abilities that ignores the Spray Paint function (the other being Metal). *When a bubble item is sent to Ghost Kirby's mouth, he will inflate and drop on the ground and remain motionless until the item is either swallowed or discarded; this happens with the UFO ability as well. *When Kirby acquires any Copy Ability, he does a waving-walking pose; when he does this with the Ghost ability, a blue foot is revealed. *If Kirby goes underwater while he has the Ghost ability, he will appear normally and be able to swim. *Kirby's tongue changes from red to purple when he acquires this ability. *All enemies that Kirby possesses are completely immune/unaffected by lava, spikes, vents, air/water flow, and other hazards. The only thing these enemies aren't immune to is other enemy attacks (with the exception of a land enemy falling in water). *If Bio Spark performs the Air Drop attack and lands in a pit, the game camera will be set on the area Bio Spark fell, even if Kirby moves off the screen. This will require either exceptional navigation skills to get to the next door or simply exiting the level to fix this glitch. *The Ghost ability has made more cameo appearances in the ''Kirby'' series than it has playable appearances. *Ghost, along with Fire Sword, Ice Sword, Thunder Sword, Ice Bomb, Thunder Bomb and Triple Star, is one of the few abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad that doesn't have an Ability Scroll. *The concept and gameplay mechanics of the Ghost ability are very similar to those of Avenging Spirit/Phantasm, a 1991 action-platformer game released by Jaleco. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, inhaling two Noddys without fusing the Ghost Medal first, will not equal Ghost, but instead, the Ninja ability. *This is one of the few abilities to change the appearance of Kirby's hands. Others include Animal, where Kirby's hands have claws, UFO, where his hands disappear entirely, Burning, where his hands catch flame, and ESP, where his hands hold psychic energy. *While not appearing in Kirby Battle Royale, an enemy of the same name appears in the Coin Clash Battle Mode. Players that are captured by the ghost pass it off to other players by performing a dash move, similarly to how the Ghost ability uses Possess/Tackle. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Ghost" Introduction Video Artwork K25th Twitter (81).jpg|Kirby Twitter artwork celebrating Halloween IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Haunted.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery KSqSq_Ghost_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Ghost Kirby Bubble Head.png|Ghost Kirby possessing a Bubble Head. Ghost Kirby Noddy.png|Ghost Kirby possessing a Noddy. Ghost Kirby Waddle Dee.png|Ghost Kirby possessing a Waddle Dee to fight Mecha Kracko. Ghost Kirby Wheelie.png|Ghost Kirby possessing a Wheelie. KDCol Ghost Kirby.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD Ghosts.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ Ghost.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Icons KDCSE Ghost Icon.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Sprites GhostkirbyKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' GhostkirbyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Geist fr:Fantôme it:Fantasma ja:ゴースト zh:幽灵 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Magical Copy Ability Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Kirby's Dream Collection Category:Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Undead